Sabotage
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Batman's enemies found a new way to sabotage him. Through his many love interests.
1. A Plan

**Chapter 1: A Plan**

**Lex Luthor's POV**

I waited as the seconds ticked by. She was late. The door to my office suddenly opened.

"Mr. Luthor." Amanda greeted.

"Hello Agent Waller." I said. "You're late."

"Not by much. Anyway, you said you wanted to meet involving the vigilante problem?" She got to the point.

"I believe that we should find a way to protect our country. And the vigilante's only attract more trouble." I said.

"And how do you propose we deal with this problem?" She asked.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that Batman holds the key to weakening the other vigilantes. He holds weapons that can stop or destroy them if they turn on him. We just need a way to get to those weapons." I suggested.

"Why not use someone like Poison Ivy to use something like pheromones on him? Then she can manipulate him into using the weapons against his friends." Amanda suggested.

"Unfortunately, the pheromones don't seem to work on him." I sighed.

"Have Catwoman distract him?" She tried.

"He can tell when she's trying to distract him." I waved it off.

"Distract him by creating a fake battle for him to fight?" She offered.

"We need to be able to find and get into the Batcave." I turned it down.

"What do you suggest then?" She looked annoyed.

"We need a villain who can really distract him while getting us close to the Batcave." I pondered.

She looked like she was trying to think.

I suddenly had an idea. "Ares. He might be able to help, and he owes me a favor."

I found a way to contact Ares and told him that we needed a distraction that could get us into the Batcave. He appeared not long after that.

"Here. Take this." He offered me a pink bottle.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"It is a potion. It won't do anything to Batman, but it will make every love interest he ever had will once again be attracted to him. Then they'll start fighting over him and that will be the distraction. I stole it from Aphrodite." He grinned.

"Exactly what we need." I smirked.

Amanda grinned in evil agreement. "Do it."

Ares opened the bottle and said, "Batman." Then the potion became airborne and separated into 22 pieces. "Twenty-two women? Perfect."

Then the 22 pieces of the potion headed off to whoever Batman's love intrests were.


	2. Taking Effect

**Chapter 2: Taking Effect**

**Talia's POV**

I was training with one of my assassins when suddenly... I felt the need to see Bruce. To be close to him. I sheathed my blade and the assassin nearly decapitated me.

"Either I'm getting much better, or you are not trying." She spoke.

"I'm not trying. But you are also getting better. If you'll excuse me, I have to do something." I replied.

I walked out of the room and she got a puzzled expression.

"Where are you going?" Father asked.

"To see Bruce. I have to see Bruce." It was as if I were in a trance.

"Talia, what are you talking about? You said you hated him. Talia!" He called after me.

But it was too late. I was already determined to see him, and nothing would change my mind.

**Lois Lane's POV**

I had to see him. I didn't know why, but I had to see him.

"Lois, where are you going?" Clark asked.

"To see Bruce." I answered simply.

"Okay." He shrugged. "What do you suddenly need to see him for?"

"I don't know." I admitted as I walked out the door.

**Poison Ivy's POV**

"Where ya goin' Red?" Harley asked.

"I have to see Bruce Wayne." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I do." I left the apartment.

**Catwoman's POV**

I was about to ask Harley what was wrong with Ivy when I also had an urge to see Bruce.

"You're leavin' me too?!" Harley exclaimed.

"I have a date with Batman." I lied.

Then I followed Ivy out of the apartment.

**Jezebel Jet's Grave**

A piece of the potion went into Jezebel's grave, but nothing came out. I suppose some people really do just stay dead.

**Vicki Vale's POV**

I was in the middle of a report on the Joker when I got the urge to go see Bruce. I immediately got up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Jack Ryder was confused.

"Somewhere." I was vague.

**Zatanna's POV**

I suddenly got an overwhelming urge to go see Bruce. I started to leave Watchtower.

"Where are you going?" The Flash asked.

"To see Bruce." I said as I left.

**Wonder Woman's POV**

Black Canary and I started to exit Watchtower with Zatanna.

"Where are you going now?" Green Arrow asked us.

"To see Batman." We said simultaneously.

"I swear, there's something wrong with girls today. I saw Vicki Vale get up and leave to see Bruce in the middle of a report." Hal said.

Black Canary and I were already following Zatanna.

**Jillian Maxwell's POV**

I suddenly decided that I should leave Brazil to go see Bruce.

**Rachel Caspian's POV**

I decided to leave the Nunery for a couple of days and see Bruce.

**Silver St. Cloud ****&amp; Vesper Fairchild's Graves**

Once again, parts of the potion went into the graves and nothing came out.

**Natalia Knight's POV**

I had to go see Bruce.

**Chase Meridian's POV**

I really wanted to see Bruce.

**Julie Madison's POV**

I needed to see Bruce.

**Julia Pennyworth's POV**

I had to see Bruce.

**Bekka's Grave**

A part of the potion went into the grave.

"What was that?" Orion was confused.

She suddenly rose from the grave.

"Bekka?" Orion choked.

"I have to see Batman." Bekka said.

**Sasha Bordeaux's POV**

I'm going to see Bruce.

**Shondra Kinsolving's POV**

I think it's time to visit Bruce.

**Andrea Beaumont's POV**

I miss Bruce.

**Barbara Gordon's POV**

I was looking for something on the Batcomputer while Bruce watched over my shoulder. I suddenly got the urge to hug him and did so.

"Are you okay Barbara?" Bruce asked.

He had to kneel because I was in my wheelchair.

"I am now." I said.

**(A/N: I know there are some love interests I didn't include, but the lists of Batman's love interests that I looked at had slight differences.)**


	3. Coming Together

**Chapter 3: Coming Together**

**Barbara's POV**

"What's wrong?" Bruce pulled away from the hug, but remained kneeling.

"Nothing now." I said just before I kissed him.

He pulled away after a couple of seconds. "I thought we agreed we didn't like each other? And besides, you have Dick, I have Selina." He looked confused.

Hearing Selina's name made me feel sick. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I love you."

Now he looked really confused.

"Bruce." Selina's voice sounded horrible to me even though I knew there was nothing wrong with it.

"Hi Selina." He smiled.

My heart sunk.

"Are you alright?" Alfred walked to me.

"Fine." I sniffled as I tried to roll away.

Bruce grabbed my wheelchair to stop me. "Selina, can you give us a second?"

"Okay." Selina looked bothered by something.

She walked away with Alfred.

"I like you Barbara. But not that way. Not for a long time." He kissed my forehead.

I started to cry. "I don't even know why I'm crying. Or why I like you again."

Dick walked in. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He walked over, knelt down, and kissed me. I suddenly stopped crying and wasn't bothered by the thought of Bruce and Selina anymore.

"What just happened? I'm sorry Bruce." I said.

"It's fine. But judging by your tone of voice, I'm guessing that you don't think this is coincidental?" Bruce said.

"What?" Dick was confused.

We suddenly heard a pair of feminine screams and rushed to see what was happening. Selina and Talia were in a cat fight. No pun intended.

"He's mine!" Selina argued.

"He is the father of my child!" Talia countered.

"You forgot about Helena, so you can't use that!" Selina exclaimed.

They started trying to choke each other and there were already scratches on their faces.

Bruce pulled them apart. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"He's mine!" Talia and Selina screamed at each other.

"Is it bad if I always imagined this moment?" Dick asked.

"Is it bad if I picked who I thought would win, and fantasized about it for entertainment?" I smirked.

"I'm such a bad influence on you. I love you." Dick grinned.

"Really Talia? You pick now to try to win me back?" Bruce looked pained.

"It's not her worst idea." Wonder Woman was behind us.

"But I still don't like it." Black Canary looked annoyed.

"Hello Bruce." Zatanna stood in front of Bruce and put a hand on his chest.

"Why are there so many women here?" Bruce looked confused.

"The better question is, why are there so many past love interests of yours here?" Dick teased.

Zatanna kissed Bruce and it took him a second to pull away. All the women in the room except me jumped on her.

"Traitor!" Talia and Selina exclaimed.

"You're just jealous!" Zatanna laughed.

Bruce looked extremely confused.

"Sir, you'll want to take a look at this." Alfred said.

On the monitor that showed who was at Wayne Manor's front door, Poison Ivy was waiting. She looked extremely... vulnerable.

"Dick, pull them apart if they go too far." Bruce said.

"With pleasure." Dick chuckled.

I shot him a dirty look and he grinned. Bruce exited the Batcave and I followed him. He went to the door and opened it for Ivy.

"Hello Bruce." Ivy smiled shyly.

"Hi Ivy." Bruce looked nervous.

Ivy kissed him lightly. "Sorry, I don't want to poison you. Let me give you the antidote."

She kissed him again. Then a whole bunch of other women showed up behind her. I could spot Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Rachel Caspian, Sasha Bordeaux, Natalia Knight, Julie Madison, Julia Pennyworth, Jillian Maxwell, Chase Meridian, Shondra Kinsolving, and Andrea Beaumont.

"Oh good God." Bruce turned pale.

He pulled Ivy inside and shut the door.

"Sir, why is my daughter outside with all your past girlfriend's and fiancees?" Alfred appeared.

Dick followed behind him holding Selina away from the other women. Damian looked uncomfortable as he held Talia back, Jason tried to calm Wonder Woman, and Tim stood between Black Canary and the other women, but she wasn't ketting him hold her back.

"Where's Zatanna?" I asked.

"Miss Kyle and Talia knocked her out, but she should be alright." Alfred answered. "Now about my daughter?"

"I've never acted on it, but I did like her. And it seems that Dick is right, my past love interests are the people showing up." Bruce said.

"You know Zatanna and Talia too?" Ivy was confused.

"Hard for a rich man not to meet villains in this town." He wasn't completely lying.

Ivy hugged him close.

"Since when do you like him?!" Talia and Selina shrieked.

Dick and Damian made sure to hold them back.

"Send the violent ones into different rooms in the Manor. We'll put the nonviolent ones in the living room." Bruce ordered.

He led Ivy to the living room as Talia, Selina, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary were led upstairs. Alfred let the rest of the women into the house.

"Isn't Rachel a nun now?" I snorted.

"Shut up." Bruce didn't seem amused.

"I hope she didn't leave the sisterhood." I was trying to hold back my laughter.

"Not the time Barbara." He frowned.

"There's never a time for humor with you." I smirked.

He twitched a smile. "Exactly."

We heard the front door open and turned. We saw something impossible. Orion's wife, Bekka, was standing in the doorway.

"Where is Batman?" She asked. "I tracked him here."

Bruce didn't mention that he was Batman. He walked closer to her and she seemed confused.

"B-" She started.

"Bruce." He finished her statement. "But I'm also Batman." He whispered. "How are you alive?"


	4. Damage Control

**Chapter 4: Damage Control**

**Barbara's POV**

After Bekka showed up, we started making calls to the only people that could help us fix things. The men that the girls were currently dating.

"Where is she?" Green Arrow sighed.

Tim brought Black Canary downstairs. Green Arrow walked up to her and kissed her. After be pulled away, she slapped him.

"Don't do that again." She turned red. "What happened? Why were we attracted to Bruce all off a sudden?"

"We don't know. It affected me too, until Dick kissed me." I answered.

"So you think we'll be turned back to normal by kissing people we care about?" She deduced.

"Aww, you do care." Green Arrow teased.

"Where's Lois?" Superman asked.

"Living room." I pointed.

He walked in and kissed her.

"Too bad there are superheroes involved that would expose Bruce's secret. This would make a great story." Lois sighed.

"She's fine." Superman smirked.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Steve Trevor had come as well.

Jason was bringing her downstairs. Steve walked up and kissed her. She turned red but she looked normal again. Bruce came downstairs with Selina.

"It took a moment, but she snapped out of it." Bruce said.

"I still want to kill Talia." Selina muttered.

"Leave that to Damian." Dick smirked.

Mr. Terrific then kissed Sasha. Bruce flinched a little, but otherwise showed no reaction.

"This is starting to seem like a bad romantic comedy." I joked.

"As long as they go back to normal, I don't care." Bruce shrugged.

Selina snorted.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Remember that song I showed you? _Bat Romance _by the _Gotham Sirens_?" She held back laughter.

"Shut up. Besides, Harley isn't here." He smirked.

A nun suddenly appeared.

"Mother Abbess." Bruce greeted respectfully.

"You said she was under somewhat of a spell? And that she'd go back to normal?" Mother Abbess questioned.

"Yes." Bruce confirmed.

Mother Abbess went to Rachel and kissed her forehead. A little pink splotch seemed to leave her.

"I'm sorry Mother." Rachel said.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Mother Abbess started to leave with Rachel.

"Bye Bruce." Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel." He got a sad look.

John Constantine disappeared n the direction of the Batcave and returned with Zatanna five minutes later. There was a knock at the door. When Alfred answered it, he stepped back to reveal Harley Quinn. She walked directly to Poison Ivy and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Red." Harley started to pull Ivy.

Ivy stared at Bruce for a second before letting Harley pull her outside. All the women who had been cured except me started to leave.

"Green Arrow and I will come back to help you keep the women from killing each other." Superman said as they left.

"Harley was just here. Does that mean I can bring up the song now?" Selina decided to stay.

"No." Bruce twitched a smile.

Alfred kissed Julia's forehead. "Now let's go talk about how you've been."

Alfred led Julia to the Batcave as we all giggled. Bruce smirked a little. Julia just looked confused.

"Now what? Except for Bekka, all these women are single now." I pointed out.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe we can run some tests on them to see what's going on. And we can figure out why a pink splotch came out of Rachel." Bruce suggested.

All the women let me take samples of their blood. Except for Talia, who we decided to leave locked upstairs. Dick went to check on Damian and came back five minutes later with Damian trying to escape Dick's grasp.

"I'm going to kill her!" Damian exclaimed.

"Calm down. We all know she's a bitch." Dick led Damian to the Batcave.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I guess Talia struck a nerve. And since there was a cut on her arm already, I took some blood." Dick threw a vial of Talia's blood to me.

After a while of testing in the Batcave, I noticed something abnormal about the blood.

"Everyone's blood has an odd pheromone that doesn't normally pop up. Even Ivy doesn't use this pheromone." I explained.

"So where did it come from?" Bruce asked.

"The other time I've seen this pheromone was when I was reading the medical report that the JLA did on Wonder Woman back when they wanted to know if she had any major genetic differences. But it wasn't this highly concentrated." I elaborated.

"Maybe it's a love potion of some sort. Diana said that Aphrodite spent a lot of time in Themyscira, and she also had some love potions." Bruce suggested.

"Maybe. And then we'll just need to contact Aphrodite to reverse the effects somehow." I agreed.

"I'm going to pretend not to know why Wonder Woman opens up to you." Selina sighed.

"Don't worry. She's got Steve, I've got you. There's no reason for her and I to like each other anymore." Bruce smirked. "Let's call Watchtower so we can convince Wonder Woman to contact Aphrodite."

I got a connection to Watchtower and Martian Manhunter came onscreen.

"What do you need Batman?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Is Wonder Woman there?" Bruce replied.

"Yes." Wonder Woman stepped into view.

"Can you contact Aphrodite? We believe one of her potions had something to do with this, and we hope she'll reverse it for us because a lot of these women are single." Bruce said.

"Of course. I'll try to contact her as soon as possible." Wonder Woman agreed.

Wonder Woman left to contact Aphrodite and we ended the transmission to Watchtower.


End file.
